Three Kisses
by Mwagner11
Summary: Luke kisses three lovely ladies. Well more like two lovely ladies. One isn't so lovely. Includes Lessie, Lemma, and Lonnie. Twoshot. Enjoy!
1. Sweet smooches, traps, and pranks

**This is Luke's kisses throughout his life. Let's just say that Emma and Luke are the same age okay? Enjoy! Oh and also this will be a two shot. I don't own Jessie. **

Luke's POV

_"She's my sister," _I convince myself. "_She's off limits. She's my_ sister."

I try to think of Emma as a sister but it doesn't work. She's not techinically related to me and she's...amazing. Almost as hot as Jessie. Almost.

As I stir through my cereal, Jessie scolds me "Luke don't play with your food."

"Sorry, Jessie," I mutter. But she can tell something's up.

"What is it Luke?"

I sigh and then look around. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise."

"I think I'm in love with Emma."

Jessie smiles. "What are you going to do about it then?"

"I don't know," I sigh.

Jessie puts a hand on my shoulder. "Go for it, Luke," she whispers. She leaves the kitchen and just then Emma comes in, hair in a ponytail, dressed in a cute pink sundress. She sits down, texting on her phone. I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder, swallowing my fear.

"Hey Emma?"

"Yes Luke?" she responds in a sisterly tone.

I sigh and then take the phone gently from her hand. She raises her eyebrow at me and then her eyes widen as I lean in closer, lips parted slightly. When my lips meet with hers I swear I can feel sparks in the kitchen. Her lips are everything I've dreamed. Soft, perfect, they send me into a dreamlike trance. Unable to resist, I break apart and then raise my lips to her neck. I plant small little kisses along her neck, hands stroking her hair. She moans with each one.

We finally break apart and Emma stares at me for a while, then runs out of the room.

I sigh. It was worth a try.

Two months later:

It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining bright and I stroll confidently along a path in the park.

I've tried to get over Emma. She never really acknowledges me now. Whenever our eyes meet she blushes and looks away. Jessie notices and every time, her mouth quirks up in a small smile. Lucky for me, she doesn't press.

Ravi waves at me from the cement. "Brother Luke! Would you like to come leapfrog with me?"

"I think I'll pass," I tell him. I walk a little bit farther when I feel a hand on my shoulder. When I whirl around, I shriek.

It's Connie. Creepy Connie. Kreepy Connie.

She smiles wildly and puts a hand over my mouth, then frogmarches me behind a tree. I try to scream but she's too strong. When we're out of earshot she drops the hand over my mouth but still holds a death grip on my arm. "Hi Connie," I squeak.

"Oh Lukie pookie," she sighs and I grimace as Connie leans in, her lips puckered like a fish. I try to break away but its no use. Connie smothers my lips, crushing me in a wild hug. I literally can't breathe. Her tongue finds its way in my mouth and slithers around. I grimace and kiss her back reluctantly. Connie finally breaks apart and I gasp for breath.

"Yes!" she cries. "Oh Lukie will you go out with me?" She reaches out for a hug.

I don't waste anytime running away, my lips trembling.

That was NOT anything like Emma's kiss for sure.

A year later:

I'll admit I don't know what I'm doing.

This is going to be the best prank I've ever done. Sure, I've kissed Jessie on the cheek before.

But never on the lips.

This is gonna be fun.

Jessie closes the curtains. "It's time to go to bed Luke," she tells me. "It's ten o' clock."

"I'll go to bed when you're in pajamas," I respond, flipping through my comic book.

"Ouch," she comments. "That hurt." Then she stalks out of the room. I grin.

A minute later I hear Jessie's shout of disgust. I run from the couch and into her room.

Just as I suspected, Jessie didn't even make to the doorway. Bertram stands over her fallen form. "Thanks Bertram," I tell him.

"Anytime. Although not taking a bath for a month was an odd request."

I was right. Jessie _is_ sensitive to bad smells.

I smile then pick up my video camera which I hid underneath a table. I switch it on and film toward me.

"Hey Jessie," I say. "Right now your unconscious but I bet your going to treasure this video the rest of your life." Then I grin and set the camera on the table where it can spot Jessie and I. I pull her up against the wall, face the camera, give it a thumbs up, and then turn back to her. I use the same soft approach I did on Emma except first I build up to the kiss. I plant soft little kisses on her smooth neck, then nip her ear. I then put my hands on her hair and envelop her mouth softly. I sigh in contentment. Her lips don't taste as good as Emma's but certainly better than Connie's.

I begin to french kiss her and then pull away, waiting for her to wake up.

As her eyelids flutter I point the camera at her. "Hey Jessie," I say.

"Luke what happened?" she groans.

I stop the camera and then play the video at her face. She watches with horror, then revulsion, then screams "Luke! Give me that!"

I run from the hallway, into my room, and quickly download the video onto my laptop just as Jessie kicks the door down. I grin, then hand the camera to her.

She scowls, seizes the camera, and stomps out.

I grin. That was fun.

...


	2. Married

**So which of these ladies did Luke marry? Oh and PLZ review. Tell me what you thought. **

I wait for my bride to walk down the aisle, my heart throbbing with anticipation. I know she'll look stunning in her wedding gown.

Sure enough she comes up to me, blonde hair falling down her back, the white portraying her as an angel. She smiles sweetly at me and I smile back.

The preist goes through all the boring marriage stuff but my eyes are only on my bride. She's breathtaking.

The priest has to say my name twice before I answer. "Luke Borders (let's just say that's his birthname) do you accept Emma Ross as your lawfully wedded wife?"

I smile at her. "I do."

"And Emma Ross do you accept this man as your husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

I lean in, my eyes twinkling. "Remember this?" I whisper, heart pounding.

"Of course," Emma whispered. "That's how it all started."

Our lips meet and all we notice is each other.


End file.
